Trust Issues
by PinkHoloUnicorn
Summary: Happens after Dragon Games. Raven finds it hard to trust anyone especially Apple. Going to try and update each week. NO RAPPLE ROMANCE WILL BE INCLUDED! Mainly friendships.
1. She ended up getting hurt

POST DRAGON GAMES

Will pick up where, in Dragon Games, last episode, Raven tells her mother she has to go because she is late for a match. Based off original snip of script but somethings will be different.

"I have to go mom...I'm late for a match." Raven informed her mom as she started to take small steps backwards and awkwardly gave a small wave towards the mirror. 

"Good luck my little birdie. I'll be watching." Said the Evil Queen and gave a slightly wicked smile. She WAS the Evil Queen after all. Raven turned around and jogged down the long slights of stairs trying to not be anymore late. _**'Curses! I don't have time to change into my gear! Hmm...perhaps a little spell could help me out here.'**_ With that Raven hoped her spell wouldn't backfire as she quickly murmured a quick spell. As she neared the last of the steps, her regular deep purple and black clothes, turned into her games gear. She slowed down, not to the point where she was walking, but to the point as where she wouldn't get in trouble for running through the Head Master's office.

"Late for a match, are we Miss Queen?" She nodded. "Yup, have to go, bye." Raven ran as fast as she could through the hallways and took shortcuts through classrooms. At last she reached the dragon stables, mounted Nevermore, and tries her best to casually ride Nevermore through the gate and onto her spot next to her teammates, when the audience, her team, and the opposing teams, were waiting.

"Raven!" Shouted one of her teammates, Darling Charming, to be exact. "There you are! Come on let's go, everyone is hexited, let's give them what they want!" Darling said as she giggled.

They all got in positions, hovering above the ground, waiting for the ball to fly into the air, ready for the taking. As luck would have it she was positioned so her mother's releaser was right in front of her.

"Hey Raven!" Apple exclaimed, happy and cheerful as ever. As if she had never released the Evil Queen. Raven pretended not to hear her and proceed to focus on the game which was now beginning. "Oh ok Raven ignore me." She said slightly sounding more sad.

Raven sighed, but continued to focus on the ball. 'Let The Games Begin!' was hear over the loud speakers as well as a loud whistle. For the players it was a sign as 'Go. Go. Go!' And that was exactly what Raven did. "Go Nevermore!" She shouted as she went for the ball. Darling beat her to it and proceeded to fly through a couple gems, then passed the ball to Raven, so she could throw it through the goal.

"Why are you so selfish?" Said Apple from behind Raven. That was what made Raven snap. She stopped Nevermore. "Excuse me? I'm the selfish one? Am I the one constantly thinking about her own 'Happily Ever After', am I the one who won't stop trying absolutely everything to push the other to evil, am I the one who freed the Evil Queen for what she thought was a guaranteed 'Happily Ever After'? " Raven hear gasps all around the arena. Even the players stopped where they were eager to see where Raven would go with what she said. "It...it was an accident Raven. I told you. I'm sorry." Raven sighed. "And yet, Apple what was your punishment? Nothing! No punishment what so ever. If it was anybody else they would have been hexpelled, but nope not you. Not even a lecture or detention. You got nothing." Raven watched as Apple stared at her in shock, anger, and sadness.

Raven took the chance of everyone practically frozen to fly to the goal. Raven was so focused on getting there that she didn't see someone trying to catch up to her. She raised her hand to throw the ball when out of seemingly nowhere she felt an enormous gust of wind make her fly off of her dragon.

She watched as Apple tried to catch her, as everyone tried to catch her, but they were all too far away from her. She landed on the ground with a THUD. All she heard before she blacked out were a collection of gasps and saw blurry figures run to her.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys! As you may or may not have noticed I deleted my other story which were and are based on real events but since now that I am on summer break, I haven't had much happen to write about. I wanted to stick to myself and keep the story based on true events which is why I didn't continue it. I may or may or repost it in the future. For this story I just got inspiration after watching _Dragon Games_ for the 100th time. Lol. I just felt like Raven deserves to be mad and have some trust issues. I wasn't going to originally include the last part where she gets hurt but I got inspiration. Hope you guys enjoy the story and I will try to update July 19 which is in two days. Even if I don't I will for sure update this week. Reviews are appreciated. (:


	2. Pain

{ Raven's P.O.V. }

 _Uhh_ I think. _Wh..Where AM I and what happened to me?_ I wince as I open my eyes and see a bright light. I start to sit up but am forced to lie back down as my head and body seem to protest. _Come on Raven. Get up._ I force myself to sit upright. "AGHHHHH!" I scream as I lie back down. My head starts to throb in pain and my limbs feel as if they have gone numb. _Oh no what is someone hears me? Wait...where is everyone?_ I take a deep breath. _Ok on 3 get up and go search for someone. 1..._ I stand up. _2..._ My head starts to throb more forcefully and a whimper can't help but to escape my mouth. _3..._ I start taking small steps towards the door, trying to somehow control the pain I'm in. _Deep breathes, deep breathes._ As soon as I reach the door knob I hold onto it for dear life. I slowly twist it and open the door. Once I'm outside in what I guess is the reception office of the infirmary I see most of my friends. Lizzie was there, Maddie, Briar, Blondie, etc. "G...guys? Wh...what the hex happened to me. Why do I feel like I'm on fire?" None of them respond, but see Briar share a nervous glance with some of the others. I was about to say something, ask them to tell me, demand to even, but I started to feel faint and swayed on my feet. I slowly reach my hand up to my forehead. "Guys...I...I don't feel so well." My feet have out from under me, and as I fell and landed on the cold and hard tiled ground, I saw as Briar gasped and started to run towards me. Then I slowly started to feel my body go limb and was consumed by darkness.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Heyyyyyy guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday but some things came up. I'm not extremely proud of this. Which is why I'm asking you guys to tell me what you'd like to see happen. Now I was looking through the reviews and someone asked what the love interest for Raven will be. For this story as of now, it will be mainly friendships. Not much to no romance at all. If I change my mind I will of course tell you guys. Also the reason why I said no Rapple or Poison Apple I guess, I because I don't really know what I'd write about with them as a couple. All my fanfics will mainly be Girl x Guy so if you were expecting something else sorry but that's just what I want to do. :) hope you understand. Next update on either Sunday or during the early days of the week. Once again PLEASE send me ideas on what to include. Thanks guys :) Love you and byeee. 3


End file.
